1952
.]] is introduced in ''Gladstone's Terrible Secret.]] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 13 - ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-issue) *June 26 - The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men Shorts *January 4 - Father's Lion *January 8 - Donald Applecore *February 8 - Lambert the Sheepish Lion *February 19 - Hello Aloha *March 21 - Two Chips and a Miss *April 4 - Man's Best Friend *April 25 - Let's Stick Together *May 16 - Two-Gun Goofy *June 6 - Susie the Little Blue Coupe *June 27 - Teachers are People *July 18 - Uncle Donald's Ants *August 8 - The Little House *September 19 - Pluto's Party *October 10 - Trick or Treat *October 31 - Two Weeks Vacation *November 21 - Pluto's Christmas Tree *December 12 - How to Be a Detective People Births *January 6 - Armelia McQueen (actress) *January 19 - Beau Weaver (voice actor) *January 25 - Shigeru Ushiyama (actor and voice actor) *February 8 - Daisuke Gōri (actor and voice actor) *February 14 - Anton Lesser (actor) *March 2 - Laraine Newman (actress and comedian) *March 11 - Douglas Adams (author, comedian, and screenwriter) *March 19 - Harvey Weinstein (actor, producer, director, comedian, and businessman) *April 15 **Sam McMurray (actor) **Glenn Shadix (actor) *April 16 - Billy West (voice actor, singer, comedian, musician, and songwriter) *April 17 - Joe Alaskey (comedian, actor, and voice actor) *May 2 - Christine Baranski (actress) *May 6 - Fred Newman (voice actor and sound effects artist) *May 15 - Chazz Palminteri (actor and screenwriter) *May 20 - Sherry Lynn (voice actress) *May 21 - Mr. T (actor) *May 28 - Denis Akiyama (actor and voice actor) *June 7 - Liam Neeson (actor) *June 18 **Miriam Flynn (actress) **Carol Kane (actress) **Isabella Rossellini (actress) *June 20 - John Goodman (actor) *June 30 - Patrick Pinney (voice actor) *July 1 **Dan Aykroyd (actor and comedian) **Brian George (actor and voice actor) *July 14 - Jerry Houser (actor and voice actor) *July 15 - Terry O'Quinn (actor) *July 17 - David Hasselhoff (actor, singer, and businessman) *August 16 - Reginald VelJohnson (actor and comedian) *August 18 - Patrick Swayze (actor, dancer, and singer-songwriter) *August 19 - Jonathan Frakes (actor, author, and director) *August 20 - Dan Haskett (animator) *August 26 - Michael Jeter (actor) *September 27 - Deanna Oliver (voice actress and screenwriter) *October 4 - Ray Harris (animator and illustrator) *October 9 - Sharon Osbourne (actress, television host, and author) *October 14 - Harry Anderson (actor, comedian, and magician) *October 22 - Jeff Goldblum (actor) *October 28 - Annie Potts (actress) *November 3 **Roseanne Barr (actress) **Jim Cummings (voice actor) *November 4 - Michael Shea (actor) *November 8 - Alfre Woodard (actress) *November 13 - Art Malik (actor) *November 14 **Bill Farmer (voice actor and comedian) **Maggie Roswell (voice actress, writer, and producer) *November 15 - Randy Savage (actor and professional wrestler) *December 2 - Keith Szarabajka (actor, voice actor) *December 3 - Patricia Lentz (actress) *December 9 - Michael Dorn (actor and voice actor) *December 15 - Julie Taymor (stage and film director) *December 19 - Linda Woolverton (screenwriter, producer, author, and playwright) *December 20 - Jenny Agutter (actress) *December 24 - Victoria Hochberg (director, writer, and producer) *December 25 - C.C.H. Pounder (actress) Deaths *November 23 - Fred Moore (animator) Character debuts *March 21 - Clarice *May - Gyro Gearloose *June 26 - Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Sheriff of Nottingham, Friar Tuck, Little John, Allan-a Dale, Archbishop of Canterbury, King Richard, Will Scarlet, Will Stutely, Scathelock, Midge the Miller, Earl of Huntingdon, Hugh Fitzooth, Tyb, Red Gill 1952